Overall Aims: 1. To develop and maintain multiple inter-related phenomenological data bases of the major psychoses. 2. To describe short and intermediate term longitudinal course of new and recent onset psychotic disorders, and explore phenomenological and neurobiological predictors of psychosocial outcome. 3. To develop new approaches to assess the phenomenology of schizophrenia, with an emphasis on identifying and measuring abnormalities in basic cognize, processes that may lead to its heterogeneity of symptoms particularly cognitive dysmetria. 4. To continue our investigation of the role of developmental processes as causative or contributing factors to the occurrence of the illness. 5. To continue develop and revise assessment and diagnostic instruments and training methods as informed by results of psychometric studies.